Spirit Awakening
by Dove's Wings
Summary: Lissa and Christian have a son, Rose and Dimitri have a daughter. Their bonded, differently. its a much stronger bond. There going to school, and problems arise, and it all has to do with the Spirit Awakening. OC/OC Lissa/Christian Rose/DImitri
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello, this is my first Vampire Academy fan fic, so I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Connor: I'm a mystical OC in this story! Don't forget the disclaimer...**

**Me: Fine... I do not own this series.**

* * *

~Spirit Awakening~

My name is Eve, sometimes called Evie. It's short for Evelyn. I have a very interesting parentage, my mothers name is Rose, and my father is Dimitri. My parent's story is the interesting one. My father became Striogi, and when Lissa healed him, he became a Moroi, actually before he was Striogi he was a Moroi, faking that he was a dhampire. It's kind of confusing. Then after that they got married and had a long honeymoon. I was the result. Now we live with Lissa, Christian and their son Conner.

Connor is a spirit user just like Lissa. I'm bonded with him, just like my mom is to Lissa.

We were really little, and were lost in the forest in the middle of winter. We almost froze to death, I did freeze to death. I went to sleep, according to Connor, and I wasn't waking up. Dimitri found us and ran us home. Connor wouldn't let go of me, and when Lissa came and picked Connor up, I woke up. Ever since then we've been bonded. Did I mention that it's a two-way bond? Think about how awkward that is, think, think, now you get it! Girl, boy… awkward!

Were both fourteen now, and our parents are sending us away to school. I've heard stories about them at school. And they think were going to be any better?

* * *

**Me: This is just like the prologue. I have the first chapter done.**

**Connor: I like the first chapter :) But you're going to have to review if you want to see it.**

**Me: Please review? have a heart people.**

**Evie: You better review or i'm coming after you!**

**Me: Now, now Evie, relax...**

**Evie: *Growls***

**Me: Ah ha ha ha ha... listen to her. **

**~*Wings*~**


	2. Chapter 1 Bonded and Busses

**Me: Wow you people review fast, so heres chapter 1. I'll write more as soon as i get more reviews!**

**Connor: :)**

**Me: You're reviews make Connor happy**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Connor's POV)

Were finally going into high school. That's where all the fun happens, at least that's what others say. We know a few other kids there, so it'll be ok. I started to pack my bag; that was already almost full. I wonder what Evie's doing. She's been pretty quiet all day. I sat down on my bed and my mind drifted into her head.

She had all of her bags packed and she was lying on her bed. Looking at her face you could see she didn't feel good. That was kind of weird since dhampire's don't get sick often. I came out of her head again and looked down at my feet. Maybe I should go talk to her. I stood up and walked to the room across the hall. Yeah we lived in the same house. I knocked on her door.

"Eva?" I waited for a moment for her to respond or open the door. She did neither. I grabbed the doorknob, re-thinking my decision. I ran down the hallway to where I saw my mom and Rose. "I think Eva's not feeling very good." Rose jumped to her feet and my mom got up.

"Just stay out of her head for a few minutes. Ok?" My mom said, I nodded my head and sat down where Rose had been sitting.

(Eve's POV)

I laid curled up on my bed, my stomach was killing me. My head was pounding, I was sweating, I felt like crap. When Connor knocked on my door I stayed quiet, I didn't want to be healed. I heard the door open and my mom walked in with Lissa beside her. Great, he told. I'm going to have to talk to him if I ever feel better. They sat on my bed,

"Hey, what's the matter?" I groaned, I just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my misery. My mom put her hand on my fore head. "You're burning up!" I still didn't say anything. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I'd be sick. Lissa put her hand on my head, and it stopped pounding, and I wasn't feverish anymore. I gave her a grunt of thanks, but my stomach still killed. I got, up and stumbled into the bathroom, my mom and Lissa behind me. I fell in front of the toilet, my mom grabbed my hair, and Lissa put her hand to my stomach. It helped a little. Whenever Connor healed, it made me feel really sick. And when I'm already not feeling good it make's me sick. I wonder what he had healed… I gulped, mom started to rub my back.

"Just grab me a Tums." I choked out, Lissa went into my medicine cabinet; it only held bottle of Tums and some… girl things. I ate three and my stomach settled down. I leaned back as my stomachache disappeared.

"He's gotta be careful." I said. I grabbed onto my counter and pulled myself up. Lissa nodded,

"I'll talk to him. If it makes you this sick…" She left the room. Now my mom and I were left. I sat back down on my bed.

"You might want to take those with you." Referring to the Tums. I nodded and I placed them in my bag.

"Why does it affect me and not him?" Mom shifted uneasily,

"Lissa and I were talking about that, you… have part of his spirit power within yourself. So you two really have to be careful. In some ways, you guys are more powerful than me and Lissa." I nodded. "On a brighter note, have fun at school, and don't have sex!" I looked at her,

"Mom! I would never!" She started to laugh, I felt a story coming, great.

"I guess if you waited until senior year… but it's still wrong. Wait until you find someone you really love." She smiled again and grabbed my bag, then slung it over her shoulder. "Come on! We have to get you to the busses."

~Bus Ride~

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Connor and I yelled as we waved to them. We smiled at each other. "Finally we have some freedom." Connor nodded then laughed,

"Dad gave me the 'No sex until senior year' talk." I laughed,

"Same, maybe that's why they all live together, aside from the whole guardian deal, they have so much in common." I yawned, and my head bobbed. "Stop healing, it makes me sick and tired." I whispered. We couldn't tell anyone about our bond. It had to be secret. And since were the first to ever have a two-way bond, we had to be careful. Connor lifted up my armrest that separated us, then pulled me down to lay my head in his lap. I felt my face turn red. But, I kind of liked it.

(Connors POV)

Evie was so cute when she was sleeping, I'm glad she doesn't know that I think that. That'd be weird. I have to admit that I feel something for her, something special. It had been two hours since we left and we were almost there. Evie was still asleep on my lap. I shook her shoulder.

"Evie, were here." We pulled into the driveway and she groggily sat up. My healing really does tire her out. We walked off the bus with the other twenty Moroi and dhampire's. The headmaster was there to greet us.

"Welcome to high school."

* * *

**M****e: Dundadadudum!!!!**

**Connor: Why do you have to do that?**

**Me: Cause i can :)**

**Connor: REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 2!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Trouble Begins

**Me: NEW CHAPTER!**

**Connor: Why are so mean to Evie?**

**Me: He's been pouting all day about this chapter.**

**Connor: Yeah, Yeah, just read ok?**

**Me: Don't be all rude in front of our maybe future reviewers! **

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ The trouble Begins

(Evie's POV)

We walked into the front lobby; people were handing out schedules and assigning rooms, a man walked up to Connor and me.

"Belikov, Evangeline room 221. If I'm not mistaken, that's the room you're mother had when she was here." He moved over to Connor. "Ozera, Connor room 17." I looked at him kind of worried; that was far away. And if anything happened… it would not be good. "See you later?" I asked him, he didn't hesitate to come and give me a hug. I felt my face flush, again.

"See yah later Evie." He ran off towards the Moroi dorms. I was wondering who my roommate was going to be. I kind of feel bad for her, knowing my personality. It was just like my mothers. I looked more like my father though. Brown hair, a little on the shorter side. I walked into the dorms and found my room on the third floor. My roommate hadn't been here yet.

I started to unpack when I felt my cell phone vibrate. There was a text from Connor,

Meet Me outside where we came off the bus

Connor

I usually never get texts from Connor, it must be something important. I dropped all my stuff and ran out the door. I took no time getting out there. I skidded to a halt where I was supposed to wait. So I waited. After five minutes I got impatient, until I saw Connor walk up in a hoodie. Strange, I don't remember him getting that one. I walked up to him,

"Connor what is… OH MY GOD!" I started to scream as he took off his hoodie, it wasn't Connor, it had red eyes, and it was a Striogi. I started to scream and turned around. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two, I punched him in the face. It grabbed me threw me across the yard, I hit the brick wall. I felt bones crack. I started to sob, and I screamed in agony. It lifted me up and bit into my neck. It hurt at first, then was replaced by pure pleasure. My whole body hurt. Was this the end? Already?

(Connors POV)

I decided to check up on Evie, just to see how she was doing. And what I saw was horrible. I jumped up out of my bed and started to scream as I ran down the stairs three guardians came running towards me. "Striogi… on the ground… go!" They took off running. I kept behind them.

(Evie's POV)

I started to feel light headed, until the Striogi was ripped off my neck, I crumpled to the ground. My head smacked against the brick wall. Everything turned black. I opened my eyes and saw a silver stake go through the striogi's back, blood splattered on my face. I fainted, again. It felt like someone was carrying me. I opened my eyes he looked like an angel. He had beautiful green eyes, and messy blonde hair.

"Die…again?" His green eyes looked down at me. But he kept running. I fainted again.

"Is she going to be ok?" A female voice worriedly asked. I had no idea who it was. I felt so weird, maybe high. And I hurt, a lot.

"No die? Why did it go away? I liked it… no Connor." I giggled. Then I slipped into darkness.

(Connor's POV)

Rose and Dimitri hovered over Evie, and she did not look good. She was all pale and she's been out of it for two days. Schools been canceled for the whole week! Mom and Dad rushed in, "Is she ok?" Mom ran up to Rose and gave her a hug. They looked at each other and nodded. Rose closed her eyes and put on a ring. Mom went forward and placed her hand on Evie's head. Her eyes fluttered open. My heart leaped.

"Evie? Darling please say something." Dimitri's worried voice said to her. Evie groaned and looked over at him,

"Something." We all let out a sigh of relief. I walked up to her. "You didn't heal me right?" I looked at her,

"No, but I really wanted to. The guardians are keeping the whole school under watch. It's like a lock down. They don't know where he came from." I watched as she looked back on her memory, I looked into her thoughts. I came back and looked at her. "Did you really like it… that much?" Evie had a pained expression on her face as she nodded.

"So… what's wrong with me?" Mom smoothed Evie's hair down,

"You had a broken arm, and leg. But I fixed that. You also lost a lot of blood. You were bit." Her hand reached towards my neck. It was bandaged.

"When can I go to my dorm?" She asked, she looked really uncomfortable.

"Now if you'd like, but you have to take it easy for the next few days, then you're going to have extra lessons with Guardian Ivashov." The nurse said.

"Adrian's son?" I asked, she nodded.

(Rose's POV)

Oh god, Adrian's son is going to be training Evie. I completely forgot that he had a son! With a dhampire to… his wife died after his birth though, it was sad. I kept thinking of why they would attack my daughter though. The two-way bond. Crap, she was going to have a hard time this year. She'd be attacked left and right. The headmaster walked into the room. It's now or never.

"Headmaster, Evie and Connor have a two-way bond." The kids gasped along with everyone else in the room. He nodded his head.

"I understand. Morning, and afternoon classes will be with Guardian Ivashov. Connor will have two guardians for all of his classes."

"Great. Now we will be leaving." I helped Evie up and we walked out the door. The whole family in tow.

* * *

**Me: Wow you people review fast!**

**Connor: Yup! You sure do! **

**Me: Well, now Adrian's going to slink into the story somehow. **

**Connor: When he visited us when Evie and I were kids, he was always drunk...**

**Me:... that's him for you. Well next chapter will be up as soon as we get more reviews!**

**Connor: REVIEW! You really like that button. And if you have to thime to read this, reviewing shouldn't be a problem.**

**Me: He's right you know, Oh yeah , more Dimitri will be coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 3 Surprises, Classes and Kisses

**Me: Hello I'm back with the new chapter!**

**Connor: For all you Dimitri Fans, we hope this has more.**

**Me: On with the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Surprises, Classes and Kisses

(Rose's POV)

I took in a deep breath as I walked through the dark starry night with Dimitri. We were going to the cabin, our cabin. We walked up and it was a little overgrown with weeds, but not that bad. We opened the wooden door and walked in. It was a lot nicer then the outside. We sat down on the bed. I shifted. "Hey… Dimitri?" His eyes looked Longley at me.

"Yes… Roza?" I took in a deep breath,

"I uh… well… I'm… pregnant…" I let out as a whisper. His eyes widened and he hugged me. Then kissed me.

"This is great, great… amazing! It'll be perfect in every way. I love you so much. So, so, much." He whispered soothing as he stroked my hair. I closed my eyes; I want it to stay like this forever.

(Evie's POV)

My parents left after we got to my dorm, but Lissa and Christian stayed to give us a talk. Not that one! I lay on my bed with my head propped up on the wall. Connor; was hovering begging me to heal him.

"No, and that's the final answer. Lissa? Were you guys going to say something?" She nodded her head.

"When Rose and I were at school, people we after us a lot. We ran away, only to be brought back by Dimitri." Connor sighed,

"Where is this story going?" He can be very… depressed sounding sometimes.

"Well, stay on your guard, take all chances to get into training with Kovu. And you," She pointed to Connor,

"Don't heal. We're going to talk to the Headmaster, and we might see you later. We might be staying on grounds." The walked out of the room and Connor groaned.

"This is bad, they might stay on grounds. Please no!" He put his hand in his hair. I moved towards him, just wincing at the light soreness left.

"I'll be starting practices tomorrow with… Kovu, and I bet if we get an all clear, no Strigoi, they'll leave. Or they might just stay the week…" Connor his head wearily,

"I'm going to go, before I get in trouble for being in the girls, dhampire dorm this late." I looked over at the clock; it was almost two thirty in the morning. I shooed him out of my room. My roommate walked in.

"I'm Selene Mila. I'm your new roommate. Sorry I wasn't here earlier." She smiled and threw her bag on her bed. She had long brown hair and darker brown eyes. "What happened?" She looked at my neck.

"Well, if you just got here, I was attacked by a Strigoi. Two days ago." Her mouth opened wide,

"How did you live?" I shifted nervously in my bed.

"I got lucky and someone got guardians, I was in infirmary for two days, and only got back a few hours ago." She stared like I was special or something. She then turned away and closed her eyes. She went into the bathroom and came out with a pair of sunglasses on.

"Sorry, my eyes are really sensitive to the sun, they say I'm more Moroi then anything else." She yawned, "Lets go to sleep. We have classes tomorrow right?" I shook my head,

"You don't I do." I turned off the lights and crawled under my covers. and slept. My alarm went off at around five in the afternoon. I woke up and rolled out of bed. I walked into the bathroom, not as sore. I splashed water on my face, and put my black hair up in a ponytail. I changed into a t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. I walked out of the room quietly, so I didn't disturb Selene. I walked past a vending machine and bought myself a granola bar. I ate it as I walked towards the gym. I passed a few older kids, probably juniors and seniors. They looked at my neck that was still bandaged up. New sure does spread fast around here. I found the gym and walked in. There was the guy that was carrying me. I had no idea that he was Adrian's son!

"Hi, are you Guardian Ivashkov?" He nodded,

"Hey little dhampire, ready for you're training?" I laughed at the nickname, that's what Adrian calls mom.

"Yeah, what should we start with? Oh… I also want to thank you for… saving my life a few days ago." His eyes got tender; he was so cute!

"If it was for you, then you don't need to thank me." My face flushed, and I turned my head around.

He walked around and gave me a peck on the lips. My face went even redder. "Let's get to work."

(Connor's POV)

It was early, but I woke up so decided to check up on Evie, she was kissing Guardian Ivashkov! I went into her thoughts,

_ Oh my gosh, he's so cute! HE KISSED ME! He's perfect, and he asked me to eat lunch with him by the lake. Is this a date? No, that'd be weird; he's a senior. Bu_t… I through myself out of her mind and got up madly. She's suppose to be with me! Not Kovu, he's like my cousin. In a distant sort of way. I did NOT like it in any way that he was kissing_ MY_ Evie. I looked over at the clock, it should be time for breakfast, my roommate was snoring and I sighed. I got dressed and walked outside. It was warm, even though the sun wasn't out. I stared into the forest, then over by the lake. I started to walk back inside to the cafeteria,

"Connor!" Rose and Dimitri were walking out of the forest, smiling. I stopped and waved.

"Hey! Just going to get something to eat." I walked inside, not wanting Rose to see, or sense how mad I was. Too late.

"Connor? What's wrong." I gritted my teeth.

"Nothing, now I will be going." I turned around but Dimitri grabbed my shoulder.

"Tell us," He said in a stern but caring way.

"I'm just bugged that I don't get to see Evie that much today." They bought it. I smiled to myself and walked into the cafeteria. Moroi were already eating. I wonder what we do on a day off?

I walked in and saw a group of royals; I walked over and sat down. They nodded; there were three boys and four girls. "You wanna go to the feeders with us before we eat…Connor?" We all knew each other by name, but we really didn't know each other.

"Sure," I smiled and got back up with them. We walked into a different room; it had feeders lined up. I walked over to the one closet to the window. She had a nametag, it said Alice. She looked like she was in her late thirties. I sat down and plunged my fangs into her neck. She gasped in delight as I drank her blood. I didn't take a lot. I stopped and whipped my hand across my lips smearing blood all over them.

I sighed looking over at the clock, it was 10 pm. Lunch was at 12. I had to wait two hours until lunch. Until I could crash Evie's little lunch date.

* * *

**Me: You're Jealous!!!**

**Connor: No i'm not!**

**Me: Yes you are, you're in love.**

**Connor:...**

**Me: Next chapter preview!**

**Evie and Kovu go on their lunch date, only to be rudely interrupted by Connor! Later they go to a party? Whats gonna happen at the party??**

**Connor: I know!**

**Me: And you're not going to tell. I'm going to be demanding and ask for between 15 and 25 reviews. The more, the faster the chapters will come out! **


	5. Chapter 4 Lunch by the Lake

**Me: Yay for me! I've just written chapter 3!**

**Connor: You'll like it for now, if you don't. please don't have a cow.**

**Me: Ok, stop rhyming. **

* * *

Chapter 3~ Lunch by the Lake, and another problem

(Evie's POV)

We finished our workout and were heading towards the lake together. We walked slowly across the soft green grass. Flowers in the gardens were in bloom, for a new school year. It brought more colors to the air. Kovu was walking right next to me, one had swung freely and the other held a big lunch box. He said he had something for both us. I saw the lake in the distance and my heart leap. It was beautiful. It was pretty clear for a lake, and it had picnic tables scattered around it. We took the closest one we found.

"Thanks for lunch," I blushed, his eyes closed and he smiled back,

"No problem little dhampire." I giggled every time he said that. Instantly a song came into my mind. (If you're Wondering If I want you) I want you to. By Weezer. I love that song. In the beginning it talked about a lake. That's my random though of the day.

"Here," He handed me a sandwich. Ham and cheese, nothing big. I took a bit into it. It was good.

"Hey! Evie!" I looked over at the school; Connor was waving at us; Gosh he was walking towards us. I'm going to kill that boy. "Mind if I join you?" He waited next to me.

"Sure." I said through gritted teeth. He sat next to me on the bench. I looked over at the lake. "Can we swim?" A question out of the blue. I really wanted to swim for some reason.

"Well, I guess it'd be ok, do you want to go change?" I nodded eagerly and got off of the bench. I grabbed Kovu's hand and we ran across the lawn back towards my dorm. Leaving Connor sitting open mouthed on the bench, alone. I opened the door quickly and ran into my dorm without a thought. Brace yourself for what you're going to hear next.

Selene was lying on the ground, covered in blood. Not her own but someone else's. She was holding a boy by his waist and was feeding off his neck. He was dead. Actually, seeing this body made my think that there was something beyond dead. Blood oozed from his neck, dripping into a puddle onto the ground. Other places where he had been bitten where just as bad. It seemed to me as if she wanted us to know what she was. A Strigoi, it made sense, really sensitive to the light, and I think I saw a contact case in the bathroom. To cover her red eyes. I screamed and covered my mouth. Kovu pushed me out of the room and lunged at her.

"You want to be with me, yesss… I can awaken you. You know you want itt…" Some of her words were slurred, or stretched it out. Out of pure horror I ran down the stairs, skipping multiple at a time, and almost tripping over my own feet.

"More Strigoi, it's in my room! Kovu… Guardian Ivshakov is up there now!" Three more guardians rushed up the stairs I fallowed. I heard an announcement go off.

"STRIGOI IN DORM. ALL STUDENTS GET INTO THE CLOSEST CLASS ROOM."

I kidded to a halt at my room where more guardians where standing. Selene was on the floor dead, next to her victim. One guardian picked up Selene and the other her victim. The third stayed.

"You are a Strigoi magnet." Kovu huffed. Connor came running into my room and grasped both of my shoulders.

"Are you hurt."

(Kovu's POV)

The way that Connor said that made me wonder if he liked her. I would be jealous, my father told me about her. To tell her that I was actually Moroi, would shock her. Well, I'm a defected Moroi. My mother had been one-third dhampire two-thirds Moroi. So technically we could have children… What was I talking about! I'm only eighteen! She's like fourteen, fifteen! I shook the thought from my head.

"The real Selene is at home. Evie, they want you."

(Connor's POV)

"Oh great, people are already after us. Happy, happy, joy, joy." I muttered. I hugged Evie and I felt little scrapes and bruised fade. I'm guessing they were from training. I felt her body stiffen,

"You didn't…"

"I did." The guardians looked at us. She glared at me. One guardian spoke up.

"You are going to be sleeping in the Moroi dorms. It is more heavily guarded. We'll escort you there."

(Evie's POV)

I got up and followed the guardian out of the room. I guess i was going to be living with the moroi for awhile.

* * *

**Me: Ok this chapter might not be the best...**

**Connor: But in the next chapter were going to a party! ALL GRADES!**

**Me: -Sighs- Yes they are, both of them are practically bouncing off the walls.**

**Connor: READ, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5 Party

**Me: The next chapter is here! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**Connor: This chapter is better then the last... we hope...**

* * *

Spirit Awakening ~ the party

So after we got back to the dorms, and I placed in a normal dorm with a somewhat normal roommate. Somewhat normal? Yup; she's the queens niece. She also likes to party, and guess what? There's a party! And EVERYONE was going to be there. Moroi, and dhampire's. All grades. Kovu was going to be there. I smiled to my self as I dressed into nicer clothes, basically a skirt and dressy shirt. Not really my thing. I walked out of the bathroom to find my new roommate, Kelli, in a dress and already brushing out her long golden hair. All the Moroi men would want her. She turned around, her dress flowing behind her.

"Nope, you are not wearing that." She smiled and took out a really pale blue dress, we took off my clothes, and I slid into the dress. I draped over my body perfectly. Her eyes glowed, "It's perfect!" She found my brush and brushed out my long brunette hair. "Let's go!" We walked out of the dorms and into the schools gym. It looks like the party had already started. You could tell that there were a lot guardians in the gym and teachers. I smiled to myself remembering what Kelli said to me before we left.

_"Were going to an after party, it's in the woods. I believe Connor's going to be there to!" _ I looked around until I found Kovu, he was hanging out with a bunch of Moroi. I happily walked over to him and grinned,

"Hey Kovu!" I exclaimed gleefully, he turned around and gasped, he recovered his composer quickly,

"You clean up nicely." He looked at me again, "Are you going to the after party?" he asked in a quieter voice. I nodded, "Well it doesn't start until it's eleven, it's tenish now, so may I have this dance?" he held out hand, very gentleman like.

I blushed and took it. We strolled onto the dance floor accompanied by a few other couples. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kelli, she was alternating dance partners. I grinned and waved. Her face glowed and waved back. You know what? I think I like her. She's nice.

Kovu and I glided across the floor, I hummed along to the song, and in the middle of a slow song someone tapped my shoulder,

"Mind if I cut in?" It was Connor. Kovu's eyes hardened, and he reluctantly handed me over to Connor. He put one hand on my hip and another on my shoulder. I blushed again.

"I didn't know you could dance," I said, he grinned.

"You to… so, are you going to the after party?" he asked in a quieter voice, I nodded excitedly, I looked over at the clock, 10:50. Ten more minutes, I'm guessing they were going to throw us out early.

"Me too," he looked around and then came really close to me, "Don't get to drunk ok? Our parents are still here." I looked back shocked, I had expected tat they had left a day ago,

"Whatever, it's not like they'll be there. Look, we should go find Kelli, she knows where the party is and it is starting soon…" He nodded and I looked over people's heads to find Kelli laughing in a group of boys. We walked over to her and I tapped her shoulder.

"Ready to leave I guess?" she said in a very expectant voice. I nodded and she waved goodbye to the boys, more people were clearing out of the gym and I got more excided.

***

(At the Party)

Music was blasting and people were drinking. Everyone. I was dancing to the fast beat, with Kovu. He had two drinks already and was still fine… Me, in the middle of my first and was starting to get a little… drunk…. Well I think we can say tipsy. I laughed and lost my footing falling forward; Kovu catching me.

"Thanks Kovie!" I laughed again and to a drink. He looked at me like I needed to stop.

"I'll be right back Evie, don't do anything stupid." I watched as Kovu left and I took another sip.

(Connor's POV)

I was talking with a few Moroi girls when Kovu walked up. "I need to talk to you." I waved goodbye to the girls and fallowed Kovu. We stopped walking when the loud music was just a hum.

"You got to get Evie home, she's really drunk. I don't think she wants her parents to see her like this…"

"You're right. I'll get her home." I walked back towards the party and found Evie. Kovu was right, she needed to go home. I grabbed her arm. We walked away from the party and got into the dorms before she said anything.

"I wanna go back, not done yet!" Except her words came out like wnabaknodone! I sighed and we walked up the stairs and I opened her dorm. Both of our parents where sitting on her bed.

"Evelyn are you drunk!" Rose angrily stood up and took Evie's arm from me. Evie smiled,

"Yuppers! Now go away so I can sleep." Again her words were slurred. My parents walked up to me,

"Are you drunk?" Christain asked, I shook my head.

"Hardly." Dimitri walked over to Evie and glared at her.

"You are a guardian, you're suppose to be protection people. Not getting drunk. This will not be acceptable now that you're going to be a older sister." Everyone in the room in gasped, except me. Cause' I knew.

"What? Mom, you're pregnant?" Rose nodded.

"Now go to bed, we'll talk to you tomorrow, then you're not drunk." They left the room. My parent's and I fallowed.

"Goodnight Connor. We'll talk to you tomorrow also."

* * *

**Me: There you go!**

**Connor: Ten more reviews before we update again!**

**Me: What Connor said! Hm... now, should the baby be a boy or girl...**

**Evie: I want it to be a surprise, but you can tell in reviews!**

**Me: Review for the next chapter!**

**R&R please! **


	7. Chapter 6 The Long Awaited Chapter 6

**Ok i'm sorry it's been so long, i've been busy. I know its shorter also. I need to get back into this story. So here is the long awaited chapter 6. I hope its ok.**

* * *

The Long Awaited Chapter 6

(Evie's POV)

_Beep, beep! _I groaned and turned over on my side, my head was throbbing. I heard Kelli get up from the other side of the room.

"Come on, wake up! Another day, come and face it!" I slid out of bed and held my forehead, she looked at me and sighed, "I forgot you actually get hangovers," I watched as she walked into the bathroom then out, holding a bottle of Aspirin. She handed me the bottle, and I took two, than swallowed them dry.

"We have class today?" I asked rubbing my temples; Kelli had already migrated over to her clothes closet,

"Nah, today we just walk around the school and run through our schedule. Most people ditch…" She paused her searching and turned to look at me, "I'd go see you're parents before you go training with Kovu." I nodded my head and changed into a plain t-shirt and sweatpants.

I set myself at a light jog as I followed the path to my parents house, I remember on thing from last night, 'older sister' that meant my mom was pregnant. I let my head spin around the fact until I reached my parents house. I knocked on the door and nervously awaited my lecture I was about to receive.

(Connor's POV)

I woke up early, I knew I'd have to see my parents, face what they'd have to say… but I wasn't drunk! I shook my head and realized that I had slipped into Evie's head. Bad habits are hard to break I guess. I got dressed and ready to take a walk, then the sirens went off… huh… those are new, "All persons outside, or out of their dorms must return immediately Stgori on campus." Always, is this how the whole year is going to be? Again my head drifted into Evie's head, I felt fear, anxiety. I knew I had to find her, not waiting another second before I bolted out the door.

(Evie's POV)

I once again looked into the red eyes of my predator, I pounded on the door of the cabin my parents said they were going to be at… Nothing. Either break the door in or run. Either way I'd be caught, so I ran. As fast as I could I weaved through trees trying to find a opening, and help. I saw an opening and dashed even faster because I knew it was behind me, then with my amazing coordination skills I tripped over a root. In the opening I saw someone running towards me…Connor.

"CONNOR!" I felt it grab my ankle and pull me into the woods. Then all I remember was darkness.

* * *

**R&R please! I'll try to update by the end ok the week.**

**Wings**


	8. Chapter 7 New

(Connor's POV)

Gone she was taken away right underneath my fingertips. I saw guardians come running towards me then helped me back onto my feet. They asked me questions only giving up after they realized that I was in shock. "They took her…" I whispered, they crouched down eye level, "Go find her. They took her east." That was an order. They looked at me surprised then a few of them bolted into the woods behind me. I took a shaky breath in, and told them to take me to Evie parents. And mine.

The walk was short; we didn't talk. Just took me right there. Once I got there I realized; I had no idea what to say. Again, I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Rose's worried face appeared. She didn't take any time in pulling me in and shutting the door behind me.

I look at all the faces staring at me. My mother jumps from the couch in no time and hugs me.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I shook my head and looked into the intent eyes of Rose and Dimitri. The two people who have been like parents to me for the past fifteen years of my life.

"They took Evelyn." I blurted it out without even thinking. My mother moved away and towards my father, Rose and Dimitri stood up,

"What?" Rose cried, she looked like she was about to faint… I don't blame her. I swallowed and took another breath,

"I saw her running out of the forest, then I saw them after her…" My voice trialed off, "Then she fell. I tried to get to her but… they grabbed her and she was gone." I saw Dimitri's eyes flare up in a kind of anger I have never seen before,

"YOU LET THEM TAKE HER?" He exploded, I saw him rush towards me, then his fist connected with my face and I flew backwards into the wall. I heard my mother scream, and heard my father yell at him to calm down. I heard nothing from Rose. As far as I know she fainted. I closed my eyes then all I saw was black.

(Evelyn's POV)

Darkness, cold, nothing. I felt like I was flying around in a cloud. I was light headed and dizzy, but that didn't stop my eyes from adjusting to the lighting quickly. I looked around and saw cave walls. And in the corner two Strigoi, I knew there were more somewhere. Then I heard the voices.

"…as a snack? Or turn her and make her bait?" I heard one grumble, the next voice I heard was a woman's,

"Turn her and we'll have a keeper." My heart started to race a million beats a minute, then I thought.

Dimitri was turned back. Connor was a spirit user. We could do this, we could do this... I cleared my throat and their attention turned towards me,

"I want to be turned! Just tell me how!" The woman laughed and made a comment about how she was always right, she walked over to me the knelt down on her knees, she bit her wrist and blood pooled out,

"You take," she looked at my neck hungrily, "I take." I nodded and my lips proceeded to cover the bite marks and drink. The blood slithered down my throat and I thought I was going to be sick, she pulled her wrist away and lunged at my neck. Once again I was surrounded by darkness. But when it cleared, I know everyone in the room couldn't help but look into my glowing red eyes. The eyes of a Strigoi.


	9. Chapter 8 Humanity

**Ok maybe I lied, i was having way too much fun writing these, so i just had to update. **

* * *

(Evelyn's POV)

New. I saw the world through new eyes. Drinking blood for the first, real time… This experience I enjoyed way too much. Draining human after human, not even knowing their death was coming as me, a cute innocent girl walked up. Then lunging at their neck. The sound of the delicate bone snapping underneath my hands. The sound of blood in their veins, going into my body.

I lifted up my nose to smell my surroundings…fresh, new. The dryness in my throat and the ache in my stomach told me to kill, but one of the other Strigoi, Nathan, grabbed my arm and held me back. I let out a snarl and flung hi off of me like he was a rag doll. Four more come to take their place. They all took a limb and dragged me inside the safe house where I was earlier. I kicked and screamed, throwing a tantrum like a child. But after a while I grew tired, my eyelids drooped and Cornelia, the woman that changed me, covered me in a blanket, nothing crossed my mind until the thought of my humanity crossed my mind. It was instantly pushed out. Who needs it.

"I knew you were going to be a strong one," she purred, my eyes closed, I knew I wouldn't sleep but the thought was comforting. She continued, "rest now my child. Tomorrow will be a big day."

(Connor's POV)

I woke up with a groan, and propped myself up on the wall better, I couldn't have blacked out for more then a minute. No, It had to have been a few seconds judging by the looks on their faces… I went up and touched my jaw where Dimitri had punched. It pulsed and I tried hard not to cry-out. Lissa Came over and laid her hand on my jaw, it feeling better quickly.

"I could've done that myself you know, I'll never get any better if you don't let me try…" She let out an uncertain laugh,

"And make Evelyn's escape harder? She needs all the strength she can get." I nodded and Dimitri came over and held out his hand, I took it and he pulled me up.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to send out search parties…" he grumbled, he reached for the door and it was flung open. Adrian and Kovu stood in the doorway, same expression on their faces. The kid definitely took after his dad.

"You guys want to stand out there all day or come in?" Christian asked with a smug voice… they came in. Dimitri looked at Adrian for a second and said,

"Nice to see you again, I'll see you guys later." Kovu fidgeted around until his father asked what had happened, then we went through the story again. Kovu's eyes widened, he swore, then ran out of the room saying something about a search party.

Everything went quite until Rose's voice spoke up for the first time since we told her,

"Adrian we need to talk." Her voice dropped, "Alone." I got up and walked out of the room, and found myself in the hallway with my parents, we looked at each other and shrugged,

"Breakfast?" My mom stayed behind,

"I'm going to wait for Rose, see you there!"

(Lissa's POV)

I waited as Connor and Christian turned the corner, I instantly leaned up against the door, listening to what they were saying. What I heard next surprised me,

(Rose's POV)

I looked right into his eyes and told him, "I'm pregnant." His eyes darkened, his head nodded, and his mouth opened,

"I take it that it's not his." He said blankly, I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks, because of this, and because of Evelyn. He pulled me into a big hug and I cried on his shoulder,

"He thinks it's his…" I mumbled, "I feel so bad about this! I'm married and in LOVE with him!" He stroked my hair,

"Then why did you have sex with me? Why did you take that chance when you know this could happen?" He whispered into my ear, I tore away from him, looked at him for a second then turned away.

"Because I love you too."

"I love you to."

* * *

**Hehe that changes the stories dynamic of course... Don't worry, i'm a fan of Dimitri/Rose pairing. It'll all work out... maybe...**

**Next two chapters written! I'm thinking i'm going to update on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, how does that sound? The next two chapters get longer also. :)**

**Should i write another VA story? One shot? Story? Dimitri, Rose? Connor, Evie, Kovu? Do tell! Of if you have suggestions of what you'd like to see in this story, also please review them. :) Next Update ~ Tomorrow **

**R&R?**

**Wings**


	10. Chapter 9 Of Love and Loss

**Sooo... heres the next chapter!**

**Connor: I haven't been here in a while, i wonder...**

* * *

(Lissa's POV)

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I knew her and Adrian had a thing before Dimitri was turned back, and after his withdrawal from her, but being pregnant… with Adrian's kid? What else hasn't she been telling me. I didn't want them to know I was listening so I slid down the wall and closed my eyes. Hopefully I can pull off the 'fainted in the hallway' part. I heard Adrian murmur a good bye, there might have been a kiss. The door opened,

"Oh my god! Lissa are you ok?" Adrian rushed over to my side and carried me inside the room. I fluttered my eyes open and saw a worried Rose and Adrian next to me,

"I…it… went black…" I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Wh…what happened?" Rose's voice was hard,

"You blacked out," She looked at Adrian, "I can take it from here, see you later." He waved and left. Rose looked hard in the eyes,

"How much did you hear?" She asked sternly. I glanced to the side,

"Enough…" She sat down on the chair across from me,

"Lissa… you can't tell. I…it…it was a one time thing. Dimitri and I had a fight. The really bad one remember?" I nodded, how could I forget? Half of the house was broken and we made the kids leave the house. It happened a few weeks before they came here. It was about Adrian… and his wife. Dimitri thought Kovu was Rose's son because of their relationship a while ago. She wasn't. But this time, she was. "And I went over to Adrian's and well…" I got up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'll help you. But are you even sure? I promise I won't tell anyone. Not Christian, not Connor, and definitely not Dimitri." She nodded,

"I'm pretty sure, and thanks." she stood up, "Let's go see if they've found her."

(Dimitri's POV)

I looked up and saw Lissa and Rose; walking up to me. I smiled weakly and pulled Rose into a hug, then lightly kissed her cheek. Then I saw a few guardians talking in a circle, then Kovu, bruised and bloodied.

"What happened?" Rose's voiced squeaked, I looked over at her,

"He charged through the forest, alone, looking for Evie. He got to a cave where a few Strigoi were. He was attacked and killed two before he got thrown. He would've been dead if others hadn't come and find him. There were seven total." I saw Rose touch the marks on her neck instantly.

"Did he find anything?" I stiffened and closed my eyes,

"Blood. Lot's of it. That's all I know." I lied, but I could see that she believed me. I heard her sob out and burry her head in my chest. Is that all our marriage was now? Lies? My heart was hoping that the child inside her would change everything.

(Kovu's POV)

"It was her blood everywhere. So either she's dead or…" my voice trailed off and I rested my head in my hands. "They're coming back." I mumbled, my head snapped up, "They'll come back for the others and we'll find her." I stood up and the others were listening intently, "Were going to set up in the cave. Two of us in, the rest around the perimeter. Stay close enough to help, but far enough not to be detected." Alberta's worn face nodded in agreement,

"I helped mentor Rose, and I can do her the favor of bringing her daughter back. Dead or alive." She looked at us all, tossed us our stakes, "What are we waiting for? Lets go get Evelyn back." She trudged off into the forest, all of us followed.

In my heart I sent out a silent message, 'Evelyn if you are alive, I'm going to do the best I can to get you. If you're one of them. I wont hesitate in killing you.' I knew she wasn't normal anymore, but that didn't stop me from hoping. I looked down at my stake, knowing that soon, it would be in her heart. I could feel Spirit radiating off of it. If this didn't work, I don't know what will. I cleared my head of thoughts, but one last one crossed through my mind before I went into battle mode,

_If this is what it feels like to loose someone you love, kill me now._

_

* * *

_

**So that was the chapter!**

**Connor: Obviously.**

***Growls* Yeah... So again, i've been typing chapters like a mad women. So i have the next two ready, but, i won't update until Monday!**

**I know mean right? But i'll make it up. I'm coming up with an idea...**

**So as always, REVIEW! Cause reviews help my writing so, tell me what you want to see, and i'll do it. Any ideas, tell me now. Please review, if you can favorite my story i know you can review.**

**HA cant beat my logic hua?**

**R&R**

**Wings & Connor... who disappeared... **


	11. Chapter 10 Battles

**YAY a new chapter! And to clear this up, Dimitri doesn't know about Rose and Adrian...**

* * *

(Kovu's POV)

Alberta and I were set in the cave. Hidden behind rocks, all we could do was sit and wait. And let me tell you, it was killing me! At that moment I must have gotten ADD because I couldn't sit still.

"They won't come in here if they hear you, so shut up!" She harsh words stung but I knew she was right. All my rustling would make them cautious. So as hard as it was, I just leaned there against the cave wall and waited. I closed my eyes,

_ Evelyn, I'll do anything to hold you again. Just don't die first._

(Evelyn's POV)

Cornelia and Nathan led five of us back to the cave to get the others. I loved my new enhanced eyesight, I felt like I could see miles ahead of me. I knew once we got close to the cave, it was like I had a built in GPS system in me. I saw the two other Strigoi wander off into the woods. I didn't care, as long as I got my nights feeding.

Cornelia, Nathan and I walked into the cave, our eyes adjusting to the even darker darkness.

"Hey you guys come out. Time to go!" Nathan called, quite stupidly, might I add. Two figures stepped out from behind a few rocks, I turned and looked up at Cornelia,

"I thought there were more then just two," but then I looked harder, the scents were both noticeable. I stepped out in front of Nathan and Cornelia, "Kovu…" The name slowly came out of my mouth, it sounded familiar yet, foreign. "Alberta?" I knew her from somewhere, not from experience. Her eyes flashed as she saw me then she lunged, silver stake in her hand, I dropped to the cave floor, realizing that she was going for Cornelia. Not me. Kovu, did the same thing, I dashed out of their way and heard Nathan shouting at me to get out. I dashed out of the cave, just as Alberta impaled Cornelia with her stake. She sunk to the ground and was silent. I stopped for a second, bewildered by shock,

"Get her!" Alberta cried, she jumped in place to where Kovu was, I found it strange, that he didn't use his stake while fighting Nathan. He could easily be dead by now. I saw him charge at me and I started to run again, I ran until I found a little cabin in the woods. _This is where I was dragged off. _ I thought, that, other then the names had to be one of the only things I remember from when I was a dhampire. I kicked the door in and ran inside, not realizing how stupid I was. I cornered myself in. I didn't have time to hide before Kovu ran through the door and pushed me into a corner.

"Evelyn, we can fix this ok? Just relax," That tensed me up more, but he came at me with his stake, he held up right up by my heart. I knocked his stake, burning my hand in the process, but grasped him in a hug. I could tell he was surprised, but it was all worth it. I brought my lips to his neck, opening my mouth then…

(Kovu's POV)

I staked her. It went in right through her heart. I could tell she hadn't fully realized what had happened until she backed away and saw the stake sticking out of her body. Blood poured out around the stake, and she shrieked. It was the loudest thing I have ever heard in my life. I fell onto my knees, my hands over my head because of how loud it was, I couldn't stop it.

"STOP!" I shouted, trying to get her attention, nothing worked. I looked up and saw her lying on the ground withering in pain. I noticed the stake still in her, why wasn't the Spirit working? Why…

(Dimitri's POV)

White light, that's all I saw, just a flash of white, blinding light radiated from the trees, Kovu did it. He must have saved Evie, I didn't think before I ran towards the light.

The light took me to our cabin. The cabin Rose and I first discovered each other. The door was bust open and I saw Kovu kneeling over Evie. With a stake inside her chest. I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder,

"It worked?" I whispered, he looked back at my with tired eyes, eyes that were old, beyond his age. He looked back down at her and I saw her eyes open, red, and green, red, and green. It was like the flashing light on a Christmas tree. She saw Kovu first, and her arm went up, faster then my eyes could track, and grabbed his throat, getting ready to snap it in half.

* * *

**DUN DUN DAA! Whats going to happen next? Does he die? Does he live? You'll all figure out on Wednesday!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please :)**

**Wings**


	12. Chapter 11 Spirit Awakening

(Dimitri's POV)

Faster than any eye could register, she ripped the stake out of her chest and positioned it over his, still holding his neck. You could see blood drip down from the corner of her mouth,

"You want to know how I felt!" I could see her dig the stake into his skin, he cried out in pain, her eyes were changing color wildly; she was acting rabid almost. She got up close to his face and have his neck a little squeeze. His eyes widened as he tried to suck in air to breathe. I couldn't stand here and watch, so I grabbed her by her neatly put up pony tail, and yanked it back until her head touched the floor, the stake was out of her hand and her hand was away from Kovu's neck, he jumped up and took his stake, he looked at me holding my daughter down and staked her again. I heard her scream, then sob.

"Why isn't she dead!" Kovu cried, horrible thing to say, yet I couldn't help but agree. She's been staked twice. She grew quieter, but still very alive.

"Lets take her back, we'll see if they can help her." I picked her up and carried her back. I had my arms outstretched and she just laid there, flopping around moaning. Kovu followed behind.

Once we neared the school we were flocked by guardians and Moroi. I heard Rose scream her way to the front then break down in tears as she saw her daughter bleeding from the inside out. Two guardians came and took her away. Lissa, Connor, and Adrian came and pushed everyone out of the way then people brought out a stretcher. I placed her body on there and followed them inside.

I had to stand outside and watch. She was in a glass room all hooked up to machines. Lissa, Adrian and Connor have been healing her for hours. Lissa actually called Oksana and Mark, who were on their way. With the rest of the my family… Joy… Rose was in the infirmary on a bunch of tranquilizers. She was awake long enough to tell me to stay with Evelyn. Somewhere in our hearts we both know that something would never be the same.

(Lissa's POV)

Why isn't this working! I walked over to one of the few chairs in the room, I was exhausted. Adrian had a break earlier and was back healing, Connor hasn't left her side yet. I stood up and walked over to her. Her wounds were mostly healed, we just couldn't figure out why it hadn't worked. We've been at this for 14 hours. "Guys take a rest. Were going to wait for Oksana."

"I'll stay with her." I looked over at my son. His eyes filled with so much pain, and grief. I walked over to him, "It's not your fault." I whispered, "Lets go to the airport. They should be here any time now." Adrian nodded and together we walked out the door bombarded by Dimitri and Kovu.

"How is she?" Kovu's voice wavered, I think the kid really loves her, but if Evelyn does heal, (that would be a miracle) it's going to be a competition between the two. I don't know who would win, if either.

"Strigoi, but alive. Connor's going to stay in there with her, were going to get Oksana and Mark. You might want to come to get your family." Dimitri nodded,

"I'll come, let me tell Rose first." I nodded,

"Meet you in the car."

(Dimitri's POV)

I jogged into the infirmary and saw Rose partly awake. "Hey, were going to get my family, Oksana and Mark. Evelyn is with Connor."

"Mm…ok… careful!" I looked over at the nurse, she shrugged,

"She was really freaking out when she came in here, I may have put a little too much in her though. She'll be fine in a hour or so."

"Tell her where I am again!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out, then once out the door, I jogged to the car and met Lissa.

"She's all drugged up still." I hesitated, "If Evelyn doesn't get better… someone's got to kill her." She nodded solemnly,

"Adrian is at the airport, Mia and Jill flew in also. They're arriving the same time. We'll talk to them. Worse comes to worse," She put the car into drive, "I'll kill her myself."

The ride to the airport was quiet after what she said. But once we got there, we were mobbed by people. Mia, Jill, my whole family, including my grandma and all my nieces and nephews. I took turns hugging each one of them, then explained the situation to Oksana and Mark,

"It's only happened once that I've known of." Oksana said, I could tell by her voice that situation didn't turn out well.

"What happened, how do I fix it?" Lissa asked, she was one of those people who had to fix the person. She couldn't let them die.

"You said she was bonded, yes?" I nodded,

"Two-way bond, it happened when they were very little. We don't know how it became two way though." I explained, she nodded and this time Mark answered,

"It all has to do with the Spirit Awakening. There has only been one other two-way bond known of. And that didn't last long."

"Why?"

"because one must die for the other to live."

* * *

**Not a lot of reviews last time... more this time please! The next update might be on friday, or saturday, or sunday...or monday... getting lost again, may need some inspiration! **

**Wings**


End file.
